Go Fig: The Story of Dot Warner
by TMNTEmily1999
Summary: Dot Warner's older brothers, Yakko and Wakko played an important role in her childhood, but when it's her turn to go her own way and grow up, she'll need to reunite with them to receive all the help and advice she can get ... and maybe even a spin from the Wheel of Morality! Rated K /T for content.
1. Chapter 1

Acme Falls – a quaint little town located in North Warnerstock, California. I'm not joshing you when I say "little," either. With a population of 30-odd villagers, Acme Falls was often overseen on your modern, everyday, geography class map.

The summer of 1991 was the year the young and beautiful heir-to-the-throne, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Second fell _madly _in love with her family's top knight, William the Good. That winter, they were betrothed and the next year, they had their first child. The young prince was named 'Yakko' – a fitting name on account of the infant's constant conversing from day one! Whether it was naming off the Nations of the World in front of his proud parents or just chattering to himself in his crib after hours, nothing would keep Yakko from yakking!

Fast forward about two years later, the king and his bride discover she is pregnant with their second child after a night of too much wine. This one they call 'Wakko.' Wakko was his father's doppelganger and he was always smiling; when he wasn't smiling, he was laughing! Unlike his big bro, Wakko was more quiet and independent, but who knows what one of them would do without the other one! Little Wakko loved to eat and chew on literally everything! When he ate, he burped, and when he burped, his older brother would laugh, and vice versa. They became the best of friends and the closest of brothers.

The two princes kept their parents entertained **and** busy with their antics for five long years, but their mother secretly longed for a daughter, as well. This was around the time a major war broke out between Warnerstock and Ticktockia, so William, being the king of Warnerstock, was busier than ever! Finally, in the spring of 1999, the royal family welcomed a new addition to the household – Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, AKA Princess Dot.

When it was time for Princess Dot to meet her older brothers, the only thing their mother said to her only sons was, "Keep your baby sister happy. If she ever cries, find some way to cheer her up and make her smile!" They didn't know it at the time, but this quote would stick with them _forever!_

Unfortunately for the two brothers, their sister would cry _A LOT_ – nightmares, midnight snack, late-night changing, but the main reason, her parents found out, would be because she missed her big brothers dearly. Sometimes, if they heard her whimpering in her sleep, Prince Yakko and Prince Wakko would sneak past their parent's grand master bedroom and into the sleeping Princess' nursery to comfort her; Wakko would climb into the crib with his baby sister and give her a big hug or rub her back/tummy, while Yakko, unless Wakko was asleep, stayed on the outside and just held her hand.

"Who's the cutest girl?" Yakko, being the more talkative one of the two Princes, would whisper to his little sister with an Eskimo nose-kiss, imitating their parents.

"I am!" the infant would reply with a toothless smile.

"How'd you ever get so cute?" her brother would ask, almost on cue.

"I was born that way!" she would say.

"Tell me your name, young lady!"

And she would then recite her name perfectly, which always made her parents grin from ear to ear. "… but you can call me 'Dot!'"

"Can we call you 'Dottie'?" Yakko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Just 'Dot.' Call me 'Dottie' and you die!" the baby girl would answer with a furrowed brow.

And everyone would laugh and laugh and either the King and Queen or their two Princes would tickle the young princess, making her laugh as well. Then, she'd let out a big yawn before going to sleep with a smile on her face and in her heart.

_6:00am – _The alarm on Dot Warner's cell phone, which happened to be Fall Out Boy, today, went off every morning at 6am to wake her up for school. Our protagonist, still half-asleep, reached over her head and pushed the snooze button on the phone, stopping Patrick Stump's singing mid-lyric. She sighed as she forced herself up off the couch, where she usually crashed in front of the TV in the middle of an "ALF" rerun marathon on TVland.

Dot slowly trudged down the hall to the bathroom – the _only_ bathroom. When she and her brothers still lived together, it would be World War III every morning, trying to get to the bathroom first! Wakko was always last to use the potty, though. Dot couldn't help but laugh.

She flipped on the lights in the powder room and as the room illuminated, she nearly blinded herself. Squinting, she made out her silhouette in the mirror in front of her. Ever since "Animaniacs" was cancelled, Dot had cared less and less about what people thought of her and whether or not she was "OVERLY cute."

"What's the point in looking _this_ cute if no one'll know who I am, anymore?" she'd lament to her brothers when asked.

Today, she fashioned a messy ponytail, pink and purple dotted boyshorts and a tank top to match, along with her favorite Sylvester slippers. '_Ha … even when you're not even TRYING to look cute, you look cute, Miss Warner! 'Dot_ thought to herself with a smile.

She quickly splashed tepid water on her face to rejuvenate a little bit and then made her way to the toilet for her morning pee - which she lazily did standing up! A trait she picked up from her "little" big brother, Wakko when they were very young. It annoyed their brother Yakko to the ends of the earth.

"Wait, you STILL do that?!" He asked his younger sister, four years earlier, surprised and a little grossed out. "And you wonder why you can't get dates." He added with a smirk. Dot smiled. She didn't mind. It was just a little thing she did. I mean … what do you expect from someone who was raised by two little boys for fourteen years?!

When she was done, she stripped the rest of her clothing off and changed into a pair of ripped jean shorts and one of Wakko's old, oversized sweatshirts – the violet one that he never wore because he though it made him look "too homo."

Dot looked at the time. _6:22am. _Class started in about thirty minutes or so, but Dot was not in the mood for school at all, today. On the endless list of 'Things That Piss off Dot Warner,' right under "The Great Wakkorotti" was "Mondays." With a flick of her wrist, she picked up her cell phone off the side-table next to the couch and called the High School's Main Office. Dot plugged her nose and in her best impersonation of her big brother and supposed-to-be guardian, Yakko Warner, she said:

"_HELLOOO PRINCIPAL NURSE! This is Yakko Warner; guardian of Dot Warner in grade 9. Dottie will not be in any of her classes this week, on account of menstrual cramps …. That's M. E. N. S. T. R. U. A. L … She should be back by next Monday. Thank You!"_

Dot quickly hung up the phone and sighed happily as she plopped back on the couch. "Who said it wasn't easy being a freshman?!" she asked no one in particular, with a laugh, before letting out a yawn and eventually falling back asleep with a smile on her face and in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

One late Sunday evening, after putting a six month old Dot to bed for the night and curling up with a good novel, Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Second heard the pitter-patter of little feet slowly approaching her bedroom. It was her youngest son, Wakko trudging to his mother's bedside; with his right thumb in his mouth and dragging his favorite powder blue blanket behind him. His mother put down her book.

"Yes, what is it, Wakko sweetie? Did you have another accident?" **(A/N: actually, I feel bad for ****_Yakko_**** on that one, lmao … okay continue.)**

The sleepy boy in light blue footie pajamas shook his head. "No, mummy … but I have a question."

The queen was all ears.

"Where did the princess come from?"

The queen smiled. She thought it was adorable that her sons referred to her daughter as "the princess" or "our little princess," on occasions. She patted the spot on the bed to her left, motioning for Wakko to come up and sit; which he did, and it was a struggle – like climbing Mount Everest to a toddler. When he finally made it up, his mother wrapped her arms around him and rocked him, as he perked up and listened intensively.

"Well, Wak-ster," she began. "Your little sister, the princess, came from … uh, a flower – in fact, the prettiest one that bloomed in our garden, last spring. "

"Was I born that way too, mummy?" the five year old asked, with a yawn, his eyes drooping.

"Sure," the queen answered with a pat on her son's back, as he slid off the bed and returned from where he came. The queen smiled again, and with a deep sigh, shook her head and returned to her novel. Obviously, the tale the queen told her young son was false, but what else was she to do for his sake?!

_11:22am. _Dot, still fast asleep on the couch, was oblivious to the sound of the water tower door slowly and silently unlocking, creakily opening, and shutting back up, again. Dot had always been a very rough, but heavy sleeper. She tossed and turned as footsteps approached her; closer and closer.

"N-no … leave me alone. Go away! Help!" Dot mumbled in her sleep.

The young man looming above her chuckled as he watched the cutie sleep.

"Y-yak … yakko. Where … see-"

The adolescent boy took a knee to get to the couch's level, crept even closer toward the sleeping teen's midsection, and-

"HELLOOOOO SISTER NURSE!"

Dot's bloodshot eyes shot open as she jumped and let out a gasp. She went from startled to giggly in a matter of seconds. Her big brother was practically on top of her, violently tickling her tummy as if she was a baby again.

"WAKKOOO!" Dot managed to yell, as she tried to catch her breath between fits of laughter. "STOOOOP IIIIT!" She tried to wriggle away from her brother, but didn't succeed.

Wakko chuckled. "Okay, okay," he said as he engulfed his only sister in a big hug. Dot's arms locked around his neck. She nuzzled his chest; as Wakko did the same to her head. Wakko picked up his baby sister to lie down on the couch next to her – her head still on his chest. Dot smiled and closed her eyes. The feel of her brother's heartbeat against her made her feel safe.

It was completely silent for a good two and a half minutes or so as they snuggled. Dot eventually broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing here?! It's Monday! I thought Babs was letting you crash at her place, this week."

Wakko looked down at her and smirked. "What? I can't get a break from my girlfriend for a few hours to visit my favorite sister, anymore?! You didn't think you were getting rid of me _THAT _easily, were ya?" He patted his sister's back. "Plus, I got a call from Ms. Flamiel saying you were 'skipping your drama, chorus, violin, and piano lessons?!'"

Dot blushed. "Yeeeeah, about that …"

The two siblings smiled and embraced each other again, and it was silent for another two minutes. Dot loved her older brothers more than anything in the world. They'd been through so much together, and she doesn't know what she'd ever do if she lost them. Dot looked up at her big brother, Wakko. He wore the same red hat and blue sweater that he had always worn. Today, he also fashioned a pair of denim skinny jeans. Wakko's eyes were closed and his tongue was sticking out, as usual, as he enjoyed the brief company of his sis. His ears stuck out of the top of his cap and his arms and legs were still wrapped around his little sister, as if he was shielding or protecting her from something. Dot thought he looked absolutely handsome. She doesn't remember a whole lot about her father, and the only thing she remembers about her mother was her voice, but if he was still around, she bet he would look exactly like her brother did at this moment. It reminded her of yet another loved one of hers that she missed dearly.

Dot's eyes opened again. Slowly, she began to frown, then her frown turned into tears, and the tears turned into sniffles. She buried her face in her brother's sweater and sobbed. This startled Wakko – all he could hear was their mother telling him and his brother to 'always keep their sister happy' and to 'find a way to cheer her up.'

"Hey, hey, hey …" Wakko said as he shook his sister to try to get her to look up at him. "What's the matter, sib?"

Dot looked up, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving streaks. She shook her head "N-nothing." She cried softly, as she wiped her nose with her left arm. "It's nothing." She looked down sadly.

Wakko furrowed his brow. He sat his weeping sib up on his lap and faced her. He firmly grasped her scrawny shoulders and in a quiet, but serious tone said, "You and I both know that's not true."

Dot wiped her eyes with the opposite arm and sniffled.

"You can talk to me about anything, Dot! Well, unless it's a feminine thing. Then, you're on your own there, but you get the gist! I'm your older brother. What's the matter?"

Dot stayed silent for a long time. Her brother stared down at her, concerned. Finally she sighed and choked out, "Do … do you remember the day mom and dad died?"

Wakko's ears drooped. He nodded slowly, and then gave out a sigh. "Dot, look … i-if this is about mom and dad, I-"

Dot cut him off. "What about that first, cold night that seemed endless? The one we spent alone together hidden in the castle? That night, and all of the lonely ones after it."

"…..yes."

Time seemed to stop around the siblings, as Dot spoke. Her crying voice like an innocent baby's coo.

"… and what about that promise Yakko made to us?"

Wakko gulped. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. "E-every night after that, he'd huddle us next to him and swear that-"

"…we'd always be together, no matter what." The sibs said at the same time.

It was dead silent in the water tower. You could hear a pin drop, if you were there.

Dot choked back tears. "I just … it's been almost four years and-" She started bawling again. She buried her face back into Wakko's powder blue sweater. "I miss his voice, Wakko."

Wakko held his sister close against his body and rubbed her back, trying to do all he can to comfort her. Dot loved Wakko deeply, but they both knew what she and their eldest brother, Yakko had was something special. Wakko understood and felt her pain – he even tried to hold back a few tears himself. He let his little princess cry herself back to sleep, before dozing off, as well. Wishing their brother was there with them – this was one instance Wakko couldn't for the life of him cheer his baby sister up …. By himself.


	3. Chapter 3

One dark and dismal night in late May 2000, King William's younger brother – King Salazar the Pushy – sent thousands of his troops, armed with fire and weapons, to do all they could to bring down the rulers of Acme Falls. They flooded out of Ticktockia and into Acme Falls in a mob of rage and determination … and fire; lots and lots of torch fire.

_"Down with William! Long live the king_!" They chanted as they made their way to the looming palace up ahead. _"Down with William! Long live the king!"_

Inside the palace, an eight-year-old Prince Yakko was awaken by the sound of chants.

"_Can't a kid get any sleep around here?!_" he wondered as he hopped out of bed and trudged to the nearby window. Yakko let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes refocused, he saw a sea of orange flames down below.

_"Down with William! Long live the king!"_

His stomach flipped. What was going on? Was he dreaming this? Young Yakko knew one thing for sure: This wasn't good. His feet seemed temporarily stuck to the wooden floor. His mouth gaped in awe and fear. His eyes were bloodshot. Unsure of what to do, he ran across the hall to his parents' grand master bedroom, and to his father's side.

"Daddy!" Yakko said in a loud whisper.

No answer.

"Daddy?"

The king stirred.

"Daddy! Wake up! I need you!" the young prince cried.

The king groaned. "Yak, it's 4:30 in the morning .."

"Yeah, I know. But, Dad-"

"Just give me two more hours of sleep, okay son? Then we'll do whatever you want in the morning." And with that, he fell right back asleep and was snoring instantly.

"Yeah … okay." Yakko's ears drooped as he returned back to his bedroom.

The young heir looked out the window once more, not knowing what to expect.

_"Down with William! Long live the king!"_

The torch-carrying troops had surrounded the base of the castle.

Yakko gulped.

_"Down with William! Long live the king!"_

Yakko scurried to the other side of the bedroom. Past his own bed to his little brother's bed, where the younger prince was sound asleep. Yakko was on the verge of crying. Something bad was about to happen – he could feel it.

He lightly shook the six-year-old in an attempt to wake him up. "W-wakko .."

Wakko's ears twitched.

That was when Yakko heard the one word that'd change his life forever.

**_"FIRE!"_**

It all happened so fast. Before Yakko could so much as breathe, his younger brother lept into his arms in a ball of fright and tears. Salazar's troops set off a cannon aimed straight for the King and Queen's grand master bedroom. The walls shook as the cannonball went straight through the palace walls, leaving a large hole where the bedroom used to be.

Yakko and Wakko's eyes were squeezed shut as they embraced eachother. They heard a faint cry coming from the nursery.

THE BABY!

The princes ran into the nursery where a one-year-old Princess Dot was wide awake - hungry, messy, and scared – crying at the top of her lungs. Yakko picked her up and tried to calm his younger siblings down.

"Shh, shh .. everything is gonna be okay." He whispered while rocking and bouncing his baby sister – unsure if he was telling the truth or not. He pulled his little brother closer to him.

"I'm scared, Yakko." whimpered Wakko, as he sniffled and hugged his big brother's waist.

Yakko looked down at his frightened little sib. He was scared too, but he had to be brave for Wakko and Dot's sake. He ran his fingers through Wakko's hair and continued to rock little Dot.

_"Down with William! Long live the King!"_

Salazar's soldiers threw their torches at the remaining walls of the palace. They immediately were set ablaze.

The three young heirs were surrounded by fire. The only way to escape was out the nursery window. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot exchanged tearful and fearul looks. Wakko nodded as if reading his big brother's mind. Being the mature big brother he wanted to be, he grabbed Dot's diaper bag and walked with his siblings toward the window. They took one last look of their childhood home. They choked back tears as smoke started to pour into the tiny room, through the cracks in the door. Yakko shifted Dot higher up on his hip, firmly grasped Wakko's hand, and the three of them jumped to safety past the soldiers.

The next morning, Prince Yakko and Wakko awoke in their family's menagerie – in the charred bushes. Shakened and stirred, but safe. Baby Dot, still in Yakko's arms, began to cough and inhale violently. Startled, Yakko rummaged through the diaper bag to find the infant's inhaler. He positioned his right index finger on the button at the top and put it in the wriggling baby's mouth.

One.

She breathed the first small puff of medication into her lungs. Still wailing and coughing, she looked up miserably at her brave big brother as she struggled to hang on to her young life.

Two.

Yakko looked down at his little princess, who was fidgeting in his left arm. She looked so helpless and he had had enough trauma for one night – he was not going to lose his baby sis right here.

Three.

Dot inhaled one more time. She stopped coughing and smiled at her big bro as he hugged her and eskimo kissed her.

Yakko was too busy saving his sister's life that he had lost track of Wakko.

"Wakko?"

He looked around and under the remaining bushes.

"Waks? Where'd you go?"

Yakko carried Dot around what used to be their majestic royal palace. Amidst the rubble he saw a tiny black figure snuggling up to another, bigger black figure. The tiny black figure was their brother, Wakko. He was sniveling. Yakko gasped in horror as he approached the bigger black figure – it was their mother.

Wakko looked up at his brother and sister, sadly. His big, red eyes glistened. "Mo-mommy's gone, Yakko."

Yakko dropped to his knees. He clutched Dot close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder sleepily.

"Mom .."

Under the rubble next to their mother layed their father: Former King William the Good.

"Dadoo .."

Yakko gave Dot to Wakko and crawled over to his father.

"Daddy!" he said in a loud whisper.

No answer.

"Daddy?"

No answer.

"Daddy … wake up … I need you."

Twenty-one year old Yakko Warner layed dead asleep on his living room couch, after an almost endless day of work. His left arm hung off the side of the couch - the TV remote directly below it, on the ground. He fashioned light brown slacks; the belt keeping them up was undone. He also wore a white dress shirt, although his tie was undone, as well. On TV was an "ALF" marathon on TVLand, that Yakko fell asleep watching. He snored with each inhale he took, slumbering silently.

Outside, Minerva Mink unlocked the front door with her key, and let herself in. She strutted to the couch, where her boyfriend of almost four years layed. She smirked. He looked so cute when he was asleep … and he didn't look half bad when he was awake, either.

Yakko and Minerva had been living together in Japan, for four years. After "Animaniacs" was cancelled, Yakko (who was almost seventeen at the time.) was accepted a job in Japan as an English Teacher. He taught little, eager Japanese kids how to speak English. It was a hard job, but hey – someone has to do it, right? So, within the next month or two, he and his new girlfriend – sixteen-year-old Minerva Mink – packed their things, said goodbye to their families, and travelled off to Japan to start their new adventure together. And that's how it's been for four years. They started a new life together, in Japan – away from their loved ones.

Ten-year-old Dot was devestated. The only father figure in her life and he up and left her with her other brother – the weird one, even. Ugh. She never forgave him for that.

"You promised we'd always be together, no matter what! The three Muska-Warners! Together forever!" Dot cried. She curled up in the corner of their water tower bedroom and refused to even LOOK at her big bro. "How could you just leave us like this?!"

Yakko sighed and took a knee. He patted her shoulder.

"Listen, kiddo. I love you and Wakko very, very much. I wouldn't have stuck with you two and taken care of you all these years if I didn't. But, I'm growing up. All three of us are! I want to see the world. Try new things. My purpose in life isn't to take care of you two kids for the rest of my life, y'know? I think it's time for all of us to grow up and start to take care of ourselves for a change."

There was nothing Dot could do about it now. His mind was made up.

Wakko, who had just turned fifteen, was against the whole concept at first as well. He couldn't believe his brother was going to leave him with all of this responsibility while he was out having fun in the video game capital of the world! That was before he realized – he WANTED the responsibility. It was his turn to play big brother. No more middle kid syndrome. No more "I AM the boss of you, Wakko." It was his water tower, his rules. Utter freedom.

Fast forward four years later, Minerva Mink and a sleepy Yakko Warner sat on the couch together. Yakko let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes, as his gorgeous girlfriend spoke.

"Are you sure you can't find a day off anytime soon, hun? I mean, it HAS been four years … don't you wanna see your sibs, again? See how much they've grown up?"

Yakko smacked his lips, still exhausted. What time was it, anyways?!

"Hello?! YAKKO WARNER, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID?!"

Yakko jumped.

"Oh, uh … yes, hun. Heheheh."

Minerva shook her head disapprovingly.

"Anywho, I've been texting and video chatting Wakko and Dot lately, while you've been working. They really miss you, sweetie. Especially Dottie. She's becoming quite the young woman – reminds me of you when you were her age."

Yakko smiled. He missed his sibs, too. Had it really been four years, already? Seemed like only yesterday they were running around together causing chaos. Ah, how he missed those days .. Yakko thought for a long while before finally deciding:

"Maybe it IS time for a vacation from this vacation."

Minerva's face lit up. She tickled under her boyfriend's chin.

"Now, THAT'S the Yakko I know and love!"


End file.
